Summer Nights
by Sita Seraph
Summary: With the mysterious growth of young Gohan's tail, it seems to rip away any innocence and sweetness that makes up the boy. A man now taking his place, everywhere he goes seems to have some effect on everybody. That is, except one person. Vegeta. Yaoi.
1. The Scent

OOC warning for Gohan but he is *suppose* to be this way

OOC warning for Gohan but he is *suppose* to be this way

Challenge: My own challenge, I thought I would try it out myself.Take The 

Challenge has the info of this story.

WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS YAOI AND HENTAI. GO AHEAD AND FLAME ME FOR HAVING AN OPEN MIND!

Disclaimer: HE'S MINE!I dare you to sue me for him! *huggles her Go-chan*

Gohan was sitting on his bed, head in his hands and elbows on the sill of his window as he looked up at the reddish moon.Since none of the Saiyans had their tails anymore, Bulma had wished it back.That was a few months back.When Gohan had asked her why she thought the moon was so special, she said it made her think better.Gohan thought she was joking.

But as he looked up at the red orb in the sky, he had to agree it was nice to look at instead of seeing endless darkness with specks of white dots.It kind of made Gohan puny in a way…Just to think of how space that surrounded him every day could be so large and he be only one man.

Gohan sighed heavily, giving the moon a longing look.The moon had never affected him anyhow, physically or mentally.He just liked to look at it.

He also liked when it would change colors at night.He knew that it was simply the atmosphere and the chemicals that were floating about in it, that gave the moon such a fiery red flow tonight.But he liked to pretend that it was the mood of the moon that changed its surface.This was the first time he had ever seen it turn red before also, so that was something to take into account too.

" Gohan, time for bed," Chi Chi's voice broke through the young student's thoughts.Sighing, the 17-year-old obeyed and crawled under the covers of his bed.

" Good night, sweetheart," ChiChi said softly.

" Night, Mom," Gohan whispered back before closing his eyes.

*****

The next morning, Gohan woke up to the sounds of shouting and yelling.The voices preferably are belonging to Piccolo and Gohan's father, Goku.Giving a big stretch throughout his body and a long yawn, Gohan crawled out of bed to greet his fellow fighters.

Goku yelled and threw a hard punch into Piccolo's stomach, receive a satisfying grunt from the Namek.Piccolo thought, in turn, returned the favor and slammed his fist across the Saiyan's face.They both stumbled away from one another, sweating normally under their training clothes.

" Nice work out," Goku grinned, wiping sweat from his brow.

" Calling it quits, Goku?" Piccolo taunted a smirk on his own face.

" Of course not!" Goku defended and smiling, he crouched down for another attack.They were about to go at it again when Gohan emerged from the house.

" Hey guys," Gohan said softly, more like a mumble, while he butted up his white T-shirt.Goku chuckled when he noticed his son still in his boxers.

" Hey Gohan!" Goku greeted back in cheer." Sleeping in today?" In response, Gohan made a small grunt that resembled Vegeta's, as he struggled with a refusing button on his shirt.

" Just wake up?" Goku asked, a little swung from Gohan's cranky mood.But before Gohan could answer, there was ruffle of soft wind that blew in the two warriors direction and carried with it was an incredibly delicious scent.

" Oh," Goku moaned aloud when he got a nice whiff of the smell and nearly stumbled backwards when he felt a weird flutter in his stomach. How wonderful…Goku thought…

Piccolo noticed too at the strange scent.Having never smelled it before, he raised his head slightly to get a better try.But the scent was gone when the wind changed course.

" What was that?" Piccolo asked, trying to find the source of such a wonderful smell.

" I know I've smelled it before…" Goku murmured, sniffing the air like crazy.

" What are you guys talking about?" Gohan asked crankily, his unknown foul mood coming full force.

The two sweaty warriors though didn't seem to notice.

" Didn't you smell that?" Goku asked disbelieving.Then surprisingly, he swooned." It was so wonderful…"Piccolo stared at the boy like he was completely whacko.

" Um…" Gohan trailed off.

" I guess that's a no," Piccolo grunted, not bothering to hide his disappointment from the overwhelming the scent.

Goku hung his head and kicked the dirt, also disappointed and strangely, a little mad.

" Man," he cursed with venom.

" I'm going to go," Piccolo said suddenly and without anyone's say so, he took off.

" Oh well," Goku sighed.

" Where's Mom and Goten?" Gohan asked, thinking the change of subject was in for best interest.

" ChiChi went to the store," Goku explained." And Goten is, of course, at Vegeta's, hanging with Trunks."

Gohan nodded, " Figures.I'll go make something for us to eat." Gohan turned around to reenter the house when Goku let out a sharp gasp, halting the young teenager.Gohan turned around with a questioning look with a raised eyebrow.

" What?"

" Gohan! Look behind you!"

Expecting some ugly monster, Gohan whirled around again, ready for a fight with tight clenched fists.

" No! Your…tail!"

Tail? He thought and relaxed visibly before looking behind him, almost calmly.

Sure enough, there was a long black furry tail, swaying back and forth lazily.

" Oh," Gohan acknowledged with a nod before he promptly fainted.


	2. Father and Son

" Gohan

" Gohan!" Goku shouted when he saw his son collapse onto his stomach.Frantic, he ran over and turned him over, cradling him in a death hold.

" Gohan wake up!" Gently, he shook the demi-saiyan's shoulder…when that lovely scent entered his nostrils.

" Oh…" Goku moaned once again, completely forgetting his unconscious son, as he was lost in the heavenly scent.It surrounded his very being, he was sure, and fogged his brain.Nothing but this scent mattered.NOTHING.He had to have this scent.His very life depended on it.

Eagerly, with eyes hazed over, he looked for the source of something so wonderful…so incredible…so…

Gohan…Goku's eyes stopped on Gohan and leaned down over him, whiffing at the boy's body.Oh god, yes, it's coming from him!Delicious…let me have it…Gohan…the scent was so strong that Goku was losing all rational thought.And it was making him so god damn HORNY!Moaning softly, Goku raised his hips to rub them against his son's side and the friction caused a heated sensation.Nothing in his life ever felt so good; nothing in his life was so strong to make him totally want to lose control.

Goku licked his suddenly dry lips and stared down at the sleeping face of his son.The scent wafted his nose and surrounded him in a sexual blanket and all he could think about was Gohan.Gohan crying out in pain as blood ran down those perfect thighs.Oh, even the thought of Gohan doing that to his father made Goku want to rip off his clothes and screw his first son right at the spot.

Okay, so maybe he was already beyond that point.

Goku kicked the door shut with a grunt, grabbed his son and ran for the nearest place to make love…that fortunately was the kitchen table.Goku threw Gohan on the table none to gently and poor boy's head slammed against the hard wood.Gohan grunted in half sleep, face twisting in pain before relaxing again.Meanwhile, Goku was tearing off his clothes in quick haste (which, meant ripping his shirts into two, and his pants into shreds that it would be difficult to know they were pants before.).Grabbing his sash that vaguely was the only thing left intact, he crawled over his son and tied his wrists together tightly.Grinning, he started working on tearing Gohan's shirt apart.

That was, unfortunately, when Gohan woke up.

" Eh…?" Muttered the dazed teenager.

Goku stilled and looked up at Gohan's face, waiting for an enraged outburst.He really didn't care though.HE JUST WANTED HIM NOW!What he did fear though was if he was going to left with this undying need between his legs…

" What the hell are you doing?" Gohan hissed, staring or more like glaring, as his completely naked father.

" I was going to make love to you…" Goku answered truthfully, almost sheepishly.

" Make love?!" Gohan's voice boomed, face twisting into fury." Did I say you could make love to me!?"

" No…" Goku said weakly.

" Damn right!" Gohan shouted then suddenly shoved Goku harshly off the table with his foot.Goku landed with a thump on his butt, his erection pointing straight at the ceiling.He looked up Gohan through his bangs, trying his best to look completely innocent when in fact; he looked like a complete wanton.

Gohan slid off the table, leaning against it in all his glory…black boxers that neatly clung to his framed thighs and tattered white shirt.Goku caught sight of a small button with the corner of his eye, which was once attached to Gohan's shirt.Sighing silently, he returned his eyes on the core of all his desire, the scent wrapping around him like rain.

Gohan was staring at him also, hard before looking down at his captured hands and tugs gently.Frowning, he stopped his fighting and returned his burning gaze to his father.

" Gohan…"

" What?"

" Can I make love to you?"

" No!"

Goku recoiled backwards and lowered his eyes…but as soon as he did, Gohan moved and they were back up again.They were now nearly nose-to-nose, and Gohan sneered looking like Vegeta in the haunting view.

" No, you can fuck me, Father.You can fuck me."

Goku paused but not for long.In seconds he was upon his son.


	3. Little Pet

Completely nude, Gohan was laying on the couch with his hands casually behind his head

Completely nude, Gohan was lying on the couch with his hands casually behind his head.He was smirking to himself, his slender black tail swaying back and forth at the edge of the couch.He was reminiscing back on the few hours of heat and his smile broadened slowly.

" Ah, Gohan, harder!" Goku screamed at his first son while he was on his hands and knees.A flicker of gold caught Goku's eye before he let out a loud shout when he felt a pounding, larger presence slamming against his sweet spot.Gohan had changed into SSJ.

" This hard enough!?" Gohan yelled as he heaved himself into the sweet ass before him.

" YES!" Goku shouted just as loud and then he felt a trickle of hot warm sticky blood seeping down his thighs.The scent of blood filled Goku's nostrils and he screamed again.

" Yes, please Gohan!"

Gohan opened his glittering black eyes slowly as Goku's voice rang in his ears.His father was a very good lover, very much like a pleasing pet.Grinning at that he stretched fully, feeling silent cracks along his back.Maybe he will take him for his mate…

A mate.The word was sort of weird in his thoughts.He didn't really want a mate, actually.Oh yes, the thoughts of one were pleasant indeed.He would then have someone to share his life with, know his or her thoughts and…oh hell, who was he kidding?He just really, really wanted the sex.

Gohan cursed mentally and closed his eyes again.His father was a lovely pet but that was just it.A pet.Something to screw whenever he felt very horny.He needed some dominance.He needed someone who would screw him silly, like there was no tomorrow.Someone…who would make him bleed and cry in pain…Gohan licked his lips slowly.He knew these thoughts were absurd and he never would have thought of them before.But they were so delicious…so sexy. Oooh, and Kami forbid, so damn horny.

Gohan laid a hand down on his abdomen and played lightly with the hair there with his fingertips.Ah, I see, Gohan thought to himself.I am more of a uke, aren't I?The grin broadened on his lips.Yes, it was true.He loved being fucked silly, even if he still did have a virgin ass.Yes, he could give this beautiful ass to his true mate…but that meant shopping around.

Of course, this would be no problem.Gohan might be a virgin, but he was also Saiyan.He could have anyone he wanted.Anyone.Even that snobby Prince of the Saiyans.Oh yes, that would be the most difficult task.But nothing Son Gohan couldn't handle.

Filled with self-confidence, Gohan opened his eyes and smiled at the ceiling.He was all of a sudden incredibly horny.

" Oh father…" Gohan called and stood up in search of his Daddio.

*****

Gohan walked into the bedroom after searching the entire house and was pleased to finally find his father.He was lying on his stomach on the floor bed, sheets curled around his waist.His head was snuggled into the pillows, snoring quietly, while a hand was cuffed under his nose.His other arm laid limply by his other side, clutching the blanket weakly.

And he was naked.

Gohan really liked that fact.

Sitting down beside the said full-bred Saiyan, Gohan leaned heavily on his elbow on his side, grinning crookedly.Goku stirred at the presence of another being in his room, floating between awareness.

Dreams of sex purely invaded his dreams.It was completely intoxicating and the spell that Gohan weaved upon his unexpecting father just made it worse.The boy was always taking him, grunting with pleasure and he always saw himself squirm and cry out for more underneath his body.It felt so real also, when Gohan's tongue would snake around his hot flesh.It even tickled slightly…

" Father, wake up," Gohan cooed.

Goku grunted and tried to ignore the voice.His dream was just getting good…Soon his son would take those delicious fingers and stick them right inside him.Goku ached for the feeling on entrance by his sexy mate-

Gohan lightly punched his father in the shoulder.Goku immediately woke up with a snap and cry, grabbing his shoulder as if there was ki hole through it.

" For Kami's sake, Gohan!" Goku yelled.Gohan just stared dumbfounded as his father whined over his wounded shoulder.Goku turned hot eyes upon his staring son with a hiss.

" Are you trying to kill me!?"

" I didn't do anything…" Came the meek reply.

" You HIT me!"

" Not hard!"

" Then why does it hurt so much!?"

" I dunno…"

Goku's fist flew to return the favor.Gohan closed his eyes and turned his head away to accept the blow on his own shoulder, expecting amount of pain to dance across his arm.When nothing happened, Gohan opened his eyes and looked down at his shoulder.Goku was still hitting him like his life depended on it.Gohan thought Bulma might as well been hitting him.She would have been having more of an effect.

" What's wrong with me!?" Goku cried, drawing back.

" I think you lost your ki and strength," Gohan said, slightly calm.

" What!?Why?" Goku sat up confused.A wave of dizziness greeted the older Saiyan so he closed his eyes to stop the swirling room.

" So…" Gohan paused then grinned." So you can't fight me."

Gohan immediately pounced upon his father and they both fell back onto the bed.There was a soft huff as the heavy weight fell upon the feather mattress and pillows.

" You wouldn't ever fight me, would you father?" Gohan cooed as he licked Goku's ear.Goku grew still under his son when that tickling sensation was felt throughout his body and he sighed, breathing back in a lovely mass of Gohan's scent.So familiar…so delicious…

" Kami, you smell so good…" Goku breathed.

Gohan grinned, pleased, " I know."Their lips met gently, parted and together their tongues met.Goku groaned softly at the sweet taste that entered his mouth, growing even weaker then he felt before.It was good to give in…It was good to have someone else have control…It was very nice to be fucked…

Gohan hissed, biting his father's tongue gently and drawing his sharp canines back.A scent of blood filled the air and their mouths mashed together to greedily suck down the blood of Saiyan spirit.This only intensified Gohan's eagerness.With a huff, he arched his hips, grinding them into the sheets that covered his nude father.Smiling, Gohan felt the growing arousal with his own and continued his lip-bruising kiss, pressing harder.Goku whimpered underneath him.

" Do you want me, Daddy?" Gohan said breathlessly, trailing wet kisses down his hot neck." Do you want me to screw you like before?Do you want this?" Jerking his lips away, and mostly his body, he shoved his father forcefully down.He grabbed Goku's unoccupied hand and rested it upon his hardening cock, arching his hips forward.Goku's fingers curled around his son's member and stroked it lightly.

" Yes."

Gohan grinned, eyes closed.

" Good, pet."

Suddenly, both of Goku's hands flew over his head and held down on the ground as his son powered up ever so lightly.Goku grunted as the boy's ki surrounded and pressed him down on the bed forcefully.Completely trapped.

" Kami," Goku grunted out before his mouth was forcefully shut when Gohan's twinge of ki floated over him.He wouldn't be able to scream if he wanted to.

" Mommy will be home soon," Gohan cooed with a wicked smile.He loved the way his father looked so helpless at the moment.Completely taken down by the smallest amount of his ki…that was how weak he was.Too bad Gohan didn't know the half bit of Saiyan customs and habits, or he might understand why his father was so pathetic at the moment.Oh well, that really didn't matter anyway.

Gohan stroked the side of his father's face, " You wouldn't want her to see this would you?"

Of course, Goku didn't answer.

" Or maybe she should…" Gohan lipped curved into the smallest smile." She loved to see you being fucked by her son, wouldn't she?Maybe I'll screw her too.You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

No answer.

" Good, sexy pet," Gohan cooed, a mad glint in his eye." You're my pet, aren't you?"

Gohan wanted this answer.He lowered his ki just slightly, giving freedom to his father's mouth.

" G-Gohan," Goku croaked, something burning below his stomach.

" Answer, Daddy."

Goku couldn't take it any longer.With a grunt, he nodded.

" What? I couldn't hear you."

Goku nodded again, not trusting his own voice.

" Father."

" Oh Kami, yes!I'm your pet, fuck me please!" Goku suddenly shouted and the burning between his legs intensified.Please, Gohan, please…

Gohan grinned again and licked those luscious lips.

" Good pet.You're a good pet, aren't you father?I should award you, shouldn't I?"

" Yes.Award me, please."

Gohan seemed to think about it for a while, leaning back.This only added pressure to Goku's stiff member and he groaned loudly.If only he could move!!!

" All right, Father.I'll reward you."

Their lips met again with a fury of passion.Goku cried inside, completely overwhelmed with joy.Soon the sheet between them was ripped away.Even if Goku couldn't move his body, Gohan sure could.He spread his father's legs apart hurriedly and jerked Goku's hips up for a better passage.

Gohan didn't even wait to prepare his father.

Gohan thrusted forward with all his might and shoved himself into that tight hole.It was soon followed with a cry of pain, something that resembled a protest…Gohan didn't care. He shoved himself hurriedly into his pet, eager for completion.Blood coated the entrance as it was ripped apart making it easy to pull and push in and out.

Goku continued to grunt in pain.

Eager to make this a little pleasurable for his pet, Gohan shifted and searched for something…that was indeed easy to find.Hitting Goku's pleasure spot, it was immediately followed by another cry…this one of pleasure.Grinning to himself, Gohan attacked that spot merciless.

Gohan could have sworn they were only at it for 5 minutes before they both exploded.Goku's seed was shed over his son's chest as the boy leaned over him when he released.It was dripping…soaking…completely sexy on his master.

Grinning once again, Gohan slowly straightened, the substance now sliding down his chest to his stomach.

" We have a visitor," Gohan whispered.Goku's eyes widened and jerked his head towards the doorway, Gohan dropping his ki when he came.

Goku's wife stood dumbfounded in the doorway.


	4. Too Strong to Resist

ChiChi's mouth opened and closed repeatedly as she stared at her relaxed son.He stared at her with almost innocent looking eyes, finding nothing wrong with situation…I mean come on, screwing your father is normal!And what's that on his chest…? Oh my…

And Goku!First he was just shocked to see his wife standing there and watching them.But after a moment he relaxed and watched her with almost a lazy look in his eye.How dare they both be so calm about this!

And to top it all off, ChiChi couldn't seem to find her voice.But when she did, her son immediately reacted.

" What the-!?!" ChiChi started but Gohan stood up and rushed at her.Completely taken off guard, he pushed her to the wall forcefully, meshing the liquid on his chest against her.ChiChi couldn't help but be completely disgusted as her skin felt the warm cooling cum all over her son's chest.

" Shh, mother," he cooed." No need to shout."

ChiChi opened her mouth to scream at her son to get the hell away from her when a scent entered her sense unaware.Oh god, was it strong…Melting against the wall, she closed her eyes to lose herself in the fragrance.It surrounded and caressed her weary body with gentle fingers.It was extremely pleasant and oddly familiar but she didn't really want to think…No it was nice to just sit back and let someone else take control…

Gohan smirked at his now relaxed mother.No one could stand up to him.No one.Cockily, he lowered his lips upon hers and grinned when she easily responded.Ah, it was all too easy.

*****

(AN: I'll save you guys from the hentai scene.*chuckles*)

Vegeta gave a second glance out the window, growling.Where was that stupid Saiyan!?He was 15 minutes late for their sparring session and the Prince was already in a sour mood.Having to listen to two wild brats was enough to make him send them to another dimension.Hissing, he stood and began to pace.He could just start sparring and Kakarott, that lazy baka, might show up.But that would only fuel his fire.Strangely, it has started early that morning.

Again, Vegeta looked out the window.Again, he felt a weird tug.He needed to be somewhere…Closing his eyes, he concentrated on the deep, restless feeling.It felt like he had to claim something before someone else.Yes, that's the feeling.Claiming, taking.He had felt it before once, on Frieza's ship.It was odd and he had given in to it.He found himself in Radditz's room where the sleazy Saiyan had been tossing and turning.The room was hot and wrench, but it was filled with an odor that Vegeta had been almost unable to resist.To this day, he could probably smell that stench and know it was a good time to run.Even for a Prince.

Grunting, Vegeta ignored the feeling with his all might and turned away.No, he would NOT find out where this crazy feeling was coming from!If it wanted him, then let it come to him!A Prince of the Saiyans doesn't go around because of a useless feeling.

Disgruntled, Vegeta took his seat at the table again.No, he would stay right here.He would not go off.He would not…

Vegeta absently looked out the window again.

*****

Gohan stretched, a few cracks running down his back, as he stepped out of the bathroom.His body was soaking with water and it dripped to the floor.Gohan didn't seem to notice, for he was in too deep of thought.After going through another round of happy sex, Gohan found himself bored and left his father and mother.He still hadn't seen them emerge from the room.Grinning slightly, he chuckled, and grabbed the towel around his waist before it slid off. Now to move on to find his dominate mate.


	5. The Pride

" Hello Vegeta."

Vegeta stared at Gohan before him, as if he didn't recognize him.Well actually, he didn't.The boy he knew was always in some sort of suit, very prim and proper, keeping a straight posture at all times.But this Gohan was like another being altogether.He was wearing a white shirt and a Hawaii over shirt with brown baggy pants.All in all, it looked like the boy had just gotten back from a vacation on the beach.He had a lazy smirk on his face and his eyes were hidden behind the sunglasses he wore.He was standing in the entrance, an arm keeping his leaning body up as it rested above the top of the door.So relaxed, it was unbelievable.

Something teased Vegeta's nose and woke his stupor to go into another one.A scent filled his senses and it was honestly overwhelming.

He knew he had smelled that before.

" Gohan?"

" Of course, Vegeta," Gohan seemed to purr." Can I come in?"The boy leaned forward and the scent increased.

" H-hai," Vegeta said uncertainly.There was something different about the half-breed today and even though Vegeta's groggy senses screamed a warning, he ignored it.The scent was too nice; all that mattered right now was the smell.

Gohan walked inside, grinning and passed Vegeta.Vegeta's eyes locked upon the tight ass that the baggy shorts seemed to cling onto.Yes, that was very nice too…

Vegeta blinked franticly.What the hell was he doing!?!The Prince of the Saiyans did not look at men!Fragrances, even though very appealing, did not matter-

Wait a minute.

Vegeta sniffed the air hard and the smell immediately invaded his senses again, having them go into overload.But this time the Prince was prepared.He knew this smell.Oh yes, there was no mistaking it.It was stronger though, much, much stronger.So strong that Vegeta got horny just thinking about it!

Yes, Radditz had had this when he had gone into heat.Radditz, that lowlife scum, nearly raped him, and he himself almost willingly, to release the passion to mate and reproduce.Of course, he beat that vermin off of him and ran like hell.The next day, Radditz was back to normal.

" Brat."

Gohan turned around, the lazy grin still placed upon his face.

" I know what's wrong with you," Vegeta threatened.

" You do?" Gohan said, not at the least bit surprised.Suddenly he chuckled and laughed at the ground.Then he took his glasses off and black eyes met black eyes.Vegeta felt himself want to stumble back; the eyes were so compelling.

" No, Vegeta," Gohan purred." I don't think you have any idea what's wrong with me."

Vegeta opened his mouth to speak but Gohan moved forward quickly in a single blur.He felt a sharp sting on the side of his head before there was darkness.

*****

Bulma held Trunks and Goten's tugging hands as they walked through the busy mall, filled with chatting people and excited saleswomen that stood outside their stores.

" Hold down on the turbo juice!" Bulma laughed.

" Hurry, hurry, Mom!" Trunks squealed with childish excitement." I can't wait to try out my new game at home!"He held up a paper bag to show his wrapped gift.  
" Me too!" Goten agreed.

" All right, all right! But I have to have my arms to drive!"

*****

Vegeta began to stir from his unconscious slumber and vague pictures formed in his head.Things about Radditz, a beautiful smell, and Gohan.The last thought brought a small smile to his lips as he hovered between sleep and reality.If that half-breed dressed like that everyday…

Hold on.

Vegeta opened his eyes and took in a sharp intake of breath when he met two other black ones.

" Nani!?!" Vegeta shouted

" Hello Vegeta," Gohan purred, lying on top of the Prince.They were in his bedroom and his shirt from missing from its proper place: his body.Instead it was thrown on the lamp that was above and right next to them.

" Get off, you baka!" Vegeta shouted, bringing his hands up and hit the horny teenager in the back.The boy grunted and grinned.

" So you want to be on top?" Gohan purred once again and rolled, taking the freaking Saiyan with him.Now Vegeta was on top, straddling the slender hips below them.

Oh what a turn on, Vegeta thought.And that's when the scent invaded all his thoughts, twisting everything around and letting his guard down.It was relaxing, it was soothing, it was _good_ to give in to it.Giving in would bring wonderful, unbelievable experiences that would make you crave for more.Like candy.Never enough until you would get a tummy ache.

Oh, how much Vegeta just wanted to surrender just then.He almost did, except one tiny little factor:

He was a goddamn Prince.

" Boy, you are going to regret trying to screw with me," Vegeta warned before he drew back a fist.


	6. Submit to the Prince

Gohan easily dodged the fist that was aimed at his face, twisting to the side in his effort.Vegeta threw another one and it nicked Gohan's ear as he tried to dodge that one two.

" I love it when you fight me, Vegeta," Gohan said seductively.Vegeta hissed and brought another fist back but Gohan had other plans.He threw himself up from the comfortable satin bed and into Vegeta, throwing the two of them off and rolling across the floor.Howls of anger and purrs of pleasure filled the room as the two wrestled each other on the thick carpet.Gohan huffed as he was thrown off once again from Vegeta's sexy hips and onto his back.The carpet saved most of his fall and his landing caused the faint scent of pride and sweat to waft from the carpets.Gohan would have gone further with his investigation of the blue carpet except Vegeta had ki blasted him in the chest.That was painful…Gohan thought, wincing.

Vegeta was back on his feet within a second and advanced on the stun demi, " I'm going to Big Bang your ass until-."

" Promise Vegeta?" Gohan cooed with a seductive grin.He attacked the Prince again and both of them crashed against a dresser that splintered, cracked, and shattered against their force.They were then against the wall, Vegeta throwing every available hit at the teenager.

Unfortunately, Gohan wasn't very affected.

Frustrated, Vegeta gave another howl and slammed his fist into the washboard stomach before him, receiving no effect.Gohan grabbed his fists as they flew for another attack and smiled at the struggling Saiyan.

" Oh Vegeta," Gohan mumbled, face inches from the Prince." I knew you would fight me.That's why I'm saving myself for you.Only a Prince is worthy of me."

" Get your fucking hands off me!" Vegeta howled with pure rage.Not even the scent affected him; his pride had been completely damaged and broken.The stupid brat had pinned him and was going to have his way with him even if he died in the process.A Prince was worthy to NO ONE!

" You can't order me around," Gohan purred, licking his jaw with a chuckle." I don't take orders when they are being so mean."

Vegeta whirled his head, trying to get it away from the teasing tongue but it was no use.It stayed right on track, up to his earlobe, where lips came to suck and caress.Vegeta stilled to try to speak reason into the boy before blasting him into the next dimension.

" I am your Prince.Get the fuck off me," Vegeta growled lowly.An amused chuckle was his first reply.

" But Vegeta-san, I'm a Prince too," Gohan replied and then continued his baby sucking on the earlobe before him.

" Nani?" Vegeta gaped. " Liar! You are nothing but a low life-."

Suddenly a fist flew and slammed across Vegeta's cheek, sending his world spinning.Gohan…never hit…with all his strength…Vegeta thought inside as the corners of his eyes began to black out.He blinked repeatedly; he wasn't going to go down because of one stupid hit!

Gohan gripped the jaw before him and brought it far up, squeezing so hard that it could have shattered the bone in his hand with a flick of his wrist.Vegeta stared at the ceiling as Gohan spoke again.

" I am a Prince, you baka," Gohan growled, the softness in his voice erased. " My mother was a goddamn Princess. My father married her, thus he is King when my Grandfather is dead.You hear that, Vegeta?On earth, he is King.I am his son.I am a Prince."

Vegeta's head was still spinning but he heard those little words.Was the brat right?Kakarott being a King…A prince of some sort…just like him…No, it wasn't possible…But…

No, it doesn't matter! Vegeta fused.He's still not of royal blood; it's just a stupid title!

" Just a title," Vegeta grunted out, his teeth grinding together from Gohan's forced hand.  
" Like yours!" Gohan yelled." You have no planet now, but my father does!He is more of royalty then you are!Just a stupid title…how is it, Vegeta?To know that your 'low class baka' is more of royalty then you!"

" Let go," Vegeta grunted.The hand didn't though and Vegeta was powering up to free himself when suddenly he fell to the ground on his butt as Gohan did let go.

" Gomen, Vegeta-san," Gohan pleaded and hugged the Saiyan." I didn't mean to lose my temper."

" Let go," Vegeta grunted again, his jaw not working correctly from the strong hold it was in before.The boy's arms tightened.

" Vegeta, please," Gohan said softly. " I want you.Don't you want me?"

" No."

Gohan's head jerked back to look at the Prince's cold coal eyes.Nothing was hidden there; he didn't really care.He really didn't want him.Gohan frowned slightly, his hope slowly eating away inside of him.

No.

Gohan's brows fell again, his features becoming determined.No, he would have what he wanted.Vegeta does want me, he thought.He just doesn't know it. I'll prove it to him.

" Let go br-," Vegeta's voice was cut short as soft, gentle lips covered his.It wasn't demanding…in fact, it wasn't anything.They just sat there against his lips, non-moving, non-threatening.Just settling there as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Something stirred deep within Vegeta.

Finally the lips moved, breathed, and said one single word:

" Vegeta…"

And then the lips left.Vegeta's eyes, which had somehow closed between the few seconds of lip touching lip, watched as the boy slumped to the carpet.Confused, Vegeta looked up to see Bulma in the doorway, eyes wide, and hair slightly messy from the ponytail that held it, and looking out of breath.In her hand was a gun that she still held up, hands white from gripping it so hard.

" Woman?" Vegeta rasped.

" Vegeta…" Bulma whispered.The first tears began to fall. " What's going on?"


	7. The Father Wishes to Collect

Vegeta stood in a dark room, arms crossed tightly over his chest.The hanging lamp behind him shined brightly to draw back the darkness in the room, but it wasn't strong enough.Instead, it barely lit up Vegeta's blue spandex body suit that he wore.He was standing in front of a bunch of computer consoles but they didn't seem to interest him with those blinking and flashing lights.Instead, he looked beyond them out the window.Behind it, laid a still form, covered in a white blanket from the waist down.A bandage soaked with red liquid was wrapped above his ribs where a wound was inflected and made.

Moving up the firm chest, Vegeta's eyes went to the innocent face that slept by.Black locks were messily across his forehead where a helmet looking thing was placed on his head.Lights blinked and flashed from time to time and little tubes hooked to the metal hat disappeared into the white wall.

Something shifted from the corner of Vegeta's eyes and he turned his head to watch three scientists enter the room, dressed in respectful white coats.They took their seats at the computer consoles and started to work, not seeming to notice the shadow within the room.The last one to enter was Bulma Brief, wearing the same white coat and her hands in her pockets.Her hair was down now and one side was held back with a pencil behind her ear.Shoving her hands in her pockets and walking importantly towards him, Vegeta turned to greet her.

" Well?" Vegeta said when she didn't say anything for a moment.  
" The bullet entered around his ribs," she said slowly." Two of them are broken and one is fractured."

" Otherwise?" Vegeta pushed.

" He's going to be just fine," she finished." What were you guys doing anyway?"

Vegeta paused for once.He stared at those blue orbs as they waited for a simple answer from him but he found not one 'simple' answer.How could he explain that a half-breed had gone into heat?It was simply impossible as it was.The boy was more human then Saiyan…or at least was.It had just seem in the two days that the boy had been out that Vegeta became more convinced that a secret, full bred Saiyan was screaming and beating to get out of the human body it was held back in.But was always pulled back by that annoying human self.Vegeta wasn't sure if he should be glad or not…

" Vegeta?" Bulma asked, breaking Vegeta's train of thought.

" What?" He grunted, blinking.

" I asked you what was wrong with Gohan," she said, somewhat impatiently.

" I don't know," the Prince lied.

Bulma knew it, " Bull shit, something is going on!Look at these-."

Grabbing a stack of papers from the consoles she held charts and nonsense and threw them practically in his face.

" His hormones are off the chart, his brain is going crazy, and he has a fever up to 103 degrees and rising!" Bulma screeched, almost looking panicked." Is this some sickness?"

" Woman, would-," Vegeta started but then a computer screen lowered from the other side of the room, bearing Dr. Brief's old face.

" Bulma, Vegeta, we have some visitors," he said and ran a hand though his gray beard.The black cat on his shoulder meowed in agreement and a hand went up to stroke the fur.

" Who is it Dad?" Bulma asked, looking annoyed." We're a little busy."

" Its Goku and ChiChi," Dr. Brief explained." They demand to have Gohan back right now.I tried to explain about his wound but they aren't listening.They said if you don't come up, they're going to come down."

Vegeta snickered under his breath, " They're actually agreeing on something?"

Bulma gave him a scolding look before looking back at the screen.But when she did, her father was gone, leaving open space and kitchen background.

" Dad?" Bulma questioned." Where'd you go?"

A figure from the kitchen moved quickly, all coming in a blur, too fast for the computer to catch.

" Dad, stop playing around," Bulma ordered, face determined.She waited.Vegeta waited.But what they waited for was completely unexpected.

Goku's face filled the screen, dark green eyes sparkling with pure fury.They flashed and glittered like his body, which circulated white electricity.Blonde hair swayed in invisible wind and a tight drawn frown was placed firmly about the usually friendly face.

" Bulma," Goku hissed with venom.The woman scientist took a step back in shock.

" I want my son…NOW!!!!" 

At that, the entire screen exploded.


	8. Droids

Note: Finally, eh?  I just had the weirdest craving to write it…*blinks*

Warning: None in this chapter.  A little angst perhaps.

Question of the Day: Am I out of Writer's Block!? No?  Maybe?  Yes?

I hope someone actually reviews….

Another Note:  Sorry it took so long!  I forgot to update! -_-;  You can hurt me now.

Vegeta's eyebrows lowered and tilted his head towards the door, the only entrance to the private lab.  Bulma, who had momentarily gone into shock, was trying to calm down her scientists.  Papers from the interruption was scattered everywhere and smoke filled the tiny room.

"Please calm down!" Bulma screamed, hands up to calm the scientists and keep everyone from the door.  "Everything is all right…Vegeta!"

"What?" The Saiyan Prince muttered, eyes locked upon the door.

"What's going on?" Bulma said hysterically. The calm tone in her husband's voice not helping her any.

"I don't know."

Bulma threw up her hands in exasperation…at the same time the door blew open.  Cries were heard as the door flew across the room and slammed against the glass of Gohan's resting chamber.  The heavy metal door bent upon impact and fell, crashing over the computers who read off continuous data of the half Saiyan's condition.

There was an explosion as the computers bursted into flames.

Vegeta's burning gaze lowered upon the open doorway as a form began to appear in the cloud of smoke.

"Kakarott."

Goku filled the doorway, golden aura surrounding his muscled body.  Orange clothes ruffled with the power level that kept rising and flickering green eyes settled past Vegeta and into the chamber where Son Gohan slept on.  A faint smirk appeared upon the collected full bred and slowly Goku took a step forward.

Vegeta knew that smile.

Vegeta knew that calm aura.

It came from one of the maddest criminals in the world.  Behind the calm eyes, behind the collected body, behind the smooth words was a mind that was slowly going crazy.  A mind that thought that what it was doing was the best for all mankind.

A mind that was being controlled by another.

Vegeta slowly took a step back and the sudden movement made the glittering green eyes to settle upon the Prince.  The evil smirk wavered a bit before a cold chuckle erupted from his throat.

"G-Goku?" Bulma whispered from the floor with her scientists.  Goku tilted his head and gave a look over glance before returning full attention to his half-breed son.

"You've hurt my son," called a new voice.  Vegeta's contemplating gaze flew to the doorway and within it was ChiChi, both hands on the side of the doorframe.  Her hair was down falling heavily over her shoulders and back.  Calm eyes watched her breathing son in the other room, a faint frown upon her glistening lips.

If Vegeta didn't know better, she almost looked attractive.  In an odd way.

"ChiChi?" Bulma gasped.  ChiChi's eyes left the window and looked down at Bulma on the floor.

"You hurt my son," ChiChi accused in the blankest monotone voice Vegeta could ever possibly hear.

"W-What?" Bulma shuddered, a hand flying to her lips.

"The guilt is all over you…" ChiChi whispered, moving forward.  Slowly, the wife of Kakarott, leaned down, hands on her knees over her red dress.  Locks of black hair trailed forward and Vegeta watched, as if mesmerized, as ChiChi's hand reached out and touched Bulma's cheek.

"Gohan isn't happy with you, Bulma."

Suddenly the hand flew to the pale neck and Bulma was lifted from her feet.  Gasps of fear came from the scientists and they all eagerly crawled from the room.  Although, they were never missed.

"Kill her," Goku whispered, hands on his hips as he stared at his son.  His voice, emotionless, dead…

"Drop her," Vegeta growled.  But he might as well have not been in the room as ChiChi's grasp tightened and Bulma made gasping, horrified sounds.  Legs kicked wildly in mid air, eyes wide towards the ceiling.  Vegeta moved forward but Goku was immediately right in front of him.  Smirking blankly down at him, Vegeta heard from behind his foe as Bulma tried to breathe.

It was useless.

"Stop!" Vegeta growled and moved forward again, but Goku again stopped him.  Vegeta's fist flew but it was easily caught. Goku's strong hold began to tighten, readying to break the fist in his hand. 

And then suddenly, everything stopped.

ChiChi and Goku's heads whirled towards their sleeping son and together, they dropped their loads.  Bulma fell to the ground, gasping, coughing, with a thud.  Vegeta jerked away from the insane Saiyan and stared wide eyed as both ChiChi and Goku turned around and marched back out of the room…without a word.

"Vegeta…" Bulma whispered, lying dazedly on the ground. "What's…happening!?"


	9. Release

          Title: Summer Nights Part 9

Author: Sita Seraph

Genre: Sex, um, sex.  ^_^  

Rating: NC-17

Warning: Very descriptive scenes.  Incest.  Swearing.

Pairing: I dunno…*grins evilly* 

Note: I refuse to get in the middle of what is happening in SS ML.  So instead, I'm continuing the same routine and hopefully, this will cheer some people up.

REVIEWS AND C+C IS WELCOMED!  I mean it! ^_~

Vegeta's unmoving gaze glared through the glass as he watched the still form of Son Gohan lay upon the table.  Burnt rubber was filling the Prince's scent and he looked over at the black coals of the destroyed computers from his seat in the silent viewing room.

          Bulma hadn't taken it very well to the news of a Saiyan's…mating habits.  She then gave him an excuse about going to lie down.

Vegeta sighed and returned his eyes forward to the snoozing half Saiyan.  It was true; to a human their bizarre cravings were unnatural.  The craving to have mind blowing sex…to have the best mate they were capable of having…the sex…So what if Saiyans all of a sudden had awful urges to screw like mad?  It was natural where he came from.  It was also a way to find a livable mate, who'd always be there to carry children…

Children…

Vegeta made a face of disgust.  Though the heat process was mainly used for finding a mate, there was always a chance to get pregnant.  But the last Saiyan man that had a child had been many, many years ago and all by chance.

Vegeta hoped that this didn't change because of Human DNA…and that Kakarott had kept his dick in his pants until they knew for sure.  Sighing, a hand ran up to rub a sore temple.  Who would have guessed even half-breeds went heat crazy?  And what was up with Kakarott and his mate?

Vegeta knew for a fact that Saiyans did not have sex until they found their chosen mate.  But the way…the way Kakarott and his mate looked was too odd, as if they were under a spell that Gohan had woven.  What did the half-breed do to them?

Why was Gohan so different…?

Sudden movement.  Vegeta's eyes grew unclouded from thought and watched as Gohan gave a big long yawn.  The Prince immediately stood and went to the door of the closed off room.  The door slid open as he stood before it and he slipped inside, watching the half-breed give a slow stretch, eyes closed with furrowed eyebrows.

"Brat."

Gohan opened his eyes then grinned slowly.

"Vegeta…" Gohan purred.  Behind the Prince, the door slowly slid shut.  Gohan, who seemed oblivious to it, shifted down the white blanket over him and started undoing his pants.

"Now wait for a moment, baka," Vegeta barked.  Gohan looked up innocently, zipper halfway down.

"Yessss?" Gohan cooed.  Goddamn him, Vegeta snarled inwardly.  He _is_ completely serious about taking me.

"You are in no condition for this," Vegeta snapped.

"But Vegeta…" Gohan whined quietly. " I've…waited so long…for you."

Against protests, the half-breed began to unbutton his shirt.

" Then wait longer!" Vegeta snapped, leaning back against the wall, back straight as he firmly convinced himself to ignore the horny teenager.

"I…can't…" Gohan panted, eyes growing hazy.

Gohan's eyes slowly then met the older Saiyan's, as he was lying down on the metal table with his pants undone and shirt open, revealing perky, eager nipples.  Vegeta hissed, eyes closing from the lustful sight as the small lab room was beginning to be filled with the scent of mind-blowing sex, coating the Saiyan over once again.  It was all of his will power that he didn't leap on the boy and demand the brat to turn over for the lay of his life. Oh Kami, why did I come in here? Vegeta wondered.

Slowly, Vegeta opened his eyes, the scent wafting into his body and making him slowly eager to see what the boy was going to do next.  Gohan smirked faintly at him, making his appearance even more appealing.  The aura of sex around the boy was so strong; it was maddening!  But it was wrong, so wrong.  The boy didn't even know what he was doing and…what was he doing now?

Gohan moved his hand down his stomach very slowly and Vegeta's eyes followed their path.  The fingers barely caressed the muscular curves of stomach abs, showing the power and what this half-breed could handle.  Gohan's legs drew up, bending at the knees and spread even farther.  Vegeta held his breath unknowingly.

"Oh Vegeta…" Gohan moaned seductively and his head flew back just as his hand disappeared into his pants.  "Play with me, Vegeta."

The hand shifted crazily under the dark black pants, giving the viewer the exact idea what was going down on there.  The boy's moans grew louder, mumbling more and more.

"Oh god, Vegeta, yes."

"Right there, Vegeta! AH!"

"Oh harder, harder!"

The boy's breath grew louder and heavier and so did Vegeta's.  The scent was beginning to suffocate him, clouding in his rational thoughts.  He knew he couldn't give in, but it was so. Damn. Tempting.

Hesitantly, Vegeta's hand took the same course at the boy's and held his hard member in his pants, hand resting above the fabric.  He leaned heavily against the cool wall, just gently massaging the ache in his legs.  The boy continued his mad ranting.  Vegeta found himself joining in, getting lost in the sexy smell around him.

"Oh oh, Vegeta!"

"You like that brat?" Vegeta hissed.

"Yes, Vegeta!"

"You want it harder?"

"Oh Kami, yes!  Harder, Vegeta! AH AH!"  The hand beneath the pants jerked hard against the fabric that hid the prized possession Vegeta was aching to spot.

"That hard enough!?!"

"Hai, Vegeta-san!" The boy cries grew louder, sweat coursed down his forehead.  Vegeta's hand had now disappeared under his own pants, huffing and panting with his illusion of screwing Gohan.

"Beg, you worthless half breed!"

"Faster, Vegeta!!!!  Make me come everywhere!!!"

Vegeta and Gohan both obeyed, the jerking under their pants growing steadily faster.  The pants in the rooms increased and soon turned to cries of passion.  Cries turned to shouts, shouts turned into screams, until finally they released together.

Gohan's head fell to the side, completely out from the illusion of Vegeta.

Vegeta followed suit and collapsed to the floor, hand still in his pants and getting coated with warm, luscious cum.


	10. Escape

Title: Summer Nights – Part Ten

Author: Sita Seraph

Genre: Romance?

Pairing: Gohan/Goku, Goku/ChiChi, Gohan/Vegeta

Rated: R

Warning: Incest, lemons, a bit of shota, masturbation, not beta-read.

Special Thanks: Chat room buddies who picked out this story for me to write the next chapter to.  I always need help with that…*laughs softly* you'll be seeing me again soon!

*holds up a tiny banner* **Review?**

*flips the banner around* **Not beta-read!  Sorry!**

Vegeta couldn't understand it.  No matter how hard he tried to understand, the answers just left more questions.  He was just a young boy when his planet blew up, but he did know about Saiyan rituals and such nonsense to an extent.  And from his knowledge, Gohan was peculiarly out of character.  There were rules to follow when trying to find a mate.  There were guidelines to take into consideration.  You just didn't jump the Saiyan Prince because you were horny.  You didn't just jump Vegeta period unless you were in need of a great beating.  But Gohan was breaking all the rules.  The boy was practically already in Vegeta's bed with the way he was preceding.

But it was all wrong!  The human DNA must have been really screwing up Gohan's mind and body, because, for one, heat did not affect bloodline.  It just wasn't possible.  And yet the boy held his parents in a strangle hold, pulling and pushing strings that made his elders move and talk.  Not even Vegeta knew the real extent of Gohan's powers.  What was really making Kakarott and ChiChi act the way they were?  Did the smell of Gohan affect their will power?  Did his presence shift their protective gears?

Or did it go much deeper?  Like sex and the essence of the young man that marked his parents as willing and devoted slaves?

This single fact was yet another broken rule.  No Saiyan, while in heat, was capable of having sex with another unless it was his or her mate.  It just didn't interest them except the dire need to screw their lustful heart's desire.  But if the above assumption was true, it seemed Gohan, while in heat, craved sex, sex, sex, and, oh yeah, more sex.  Body grinding, hip pumping, tails whipping, tongue twisting and moan full cries of unbelievable passion was something the half-breed craved more then life itself.  Fuck eating.  Let's have sex on the table.

So, if all assumptions were correct, why was Gohan after him?  Did he get bored with his parents and looking for a better joyride, came to the Prince of the Saiyans?  Or did he come to have a mate for life?  Who knew what a crazed Saiyan in heat knew, wanted, and said?  The words in the bedroom could have been lies to get Vegeta's pants down and off.  And if Gohan had won, in which he almost did, Vegeta thought as a bit of his pride broke off, would he become one mindless slave like Kakarott and his true mate?  The questions kept on unraveling and yet no answer came forth to either, or.  The only one that could really answer the questions was Gohan, but he was too cum-crazy to answer anything coherently.  It seemed that Gohan was beginning to lose control of his need for, unlike the moment in time when he had entered his home with confidence and cool, he was no longer able to do anything but tempt Vegeta to his bed.

Which, at the time, Vegeta had been able to dodge.  But he must give credit where credit was due, for the half-breed tried very, very hard.  The smothering hot looks he would throw at Vegeta through the glass window that separated them.  The gentle caresses, places that Vegeta noted must be the most sensitive parts of his body, as he shivered and trembled with need.  The sensual licks and moves of the mouth as he ate with coolness, seduction upon his perfect lips.  The times when he danced to his own music, running his hands over himself with delicate slowness and delicate seduction, hips swaying with his tail weaving and caressing.  He especially liked the lap dance he received with Gohan on the table, the last desperate tactic of to date.  He had been in that room for five days all-together.  And even though the boy tried his hardest to be screwed like mad by the Saiyan Prince (and working most of the time as the Prince left each night with a terrible hard-on), it wasn't what Vegeta wanted.  Sure, he liked the wham, bam, thankyouverymuch fling but this was a ritual that was farther back then Vegeta's first ancestors.  It wasn't some sort of sex addiction that wore off after a few days.  It was the real deal, the closest thing to marriage.  Vegeta couldn't accept that fact that Gohan might think this all but a game of cat and mouse.  Once Gohan had him, would he just leave for his next victim?  Or was he really taking this seriously and wanted to be with him forever?

And then came the next difficult problem.  Vegeta didn't know how he felt for the boy.  Sure, he had an erection on each heart-filled attempt but anyone with a sane mind would.  But did Vegeta feel like committing himself to a…a child?  To say the truth, Vegeta didn't fully discard the idea.  It wasn't the sex that Gohan promised.  It wasn't anything physical.  But emotionally.  Did Gohan really love him?  Did Vegeta really love Gohan?

Frustration burned through Vegeta's body as he punched the air with efficiency, trying to block out the millions of questions.  Answers he would not receive until Gohan was sane again.  And then, it might be too late.  So it was up to Vegeta to take a chance.  A decision.  A risk.  Something that would tip his world off balance or make everything perfectly all right.

*****

Gohan was getting tired of waiting.  Watching Vegeta keep his distance from him was almost maddening.  He tried everything to get Vegeta to come to him, but he seemed not in the least affected with anything he tried.  He was getting frustrated, desperate, and his 24/7 erection was driving him mad.  He needed to push Vegeta harder, right over the edge.  He needed him so bad.  If the Prince didn't do something soon…Gohan didn't really know how frantic he would get.

Which left to the next extremes.  Even though he liked the whole caged-up deal and your cool mate on the other side watching, Gohan couldn't take it anymore.  Which left him to the next step:

Escape.

Gohan walked calmly upstairs, hands behind him, and wicked smile on his face.  The thought of just getting near his stubborn desire and seeing his shocked face was making Gohan's heart pump with excitement.  Oh, he just couldn't wait to touch Vegeta.  The thought had been pure maddening in his little cell.  He needed to feel his Prince's hot flesh against his more then he needed to breathe right now.  He could already feel his Prince's cock inside him, rubbing and brushing his walls, as he panted and moaned like an animal beneath him.  Oh, Kami, he just couldn't wait!

Gohan looked around the kitchen slowly, tidy and clean, with the fresh scent of warm water and soap in the air.  Lunch had just gotten over with and above him, Gohan could hear quite clearly two hyperactive, yelling, and fighting toddlers.  Gohan grinned slowly…before making his way to the staircase.

*****

"I had it first, Trunks!" Goten argued with the older half-saiyan, clutching a toy truck protectively against his chest.  Trunks towered over him, hands on his hips, and a scowl on his face.

"It's my toy, Goten!" Trunks shouted back.  "Give it back!"

"No!"

"Hey, kids."

Two heads whipped towards the sound of a third voice in the room and Gohan leaned casually on the doorframe, arms crossed and a tiny smile upon his lips.  His white, button-up shirt was wide open to expose his delicate, yet muscled, chest and abs, his black pants cutting off the view of faded tan skin.  Goten lifted a curious eyebrow at his brother, for, one, he had been sick as he was told and that he had to stay away from Goten incase he caught it too.  Second, Goten never saw his brother so…relaxed and mellow before.

"Gohan," Trunks addressed slowly, looking at the new man before him.  Did Gohan-san have two different personalities?  "I thought you were sick."

"Yeah, that's what Bulma-sama told me too," Goten agreed, looking up at his tall brother across the room.

Gohan chuckled lightly.  "Yeah, but I'll be all better soon.  You guys can't catch it though, so don't worry."

"I hate being sick," Goten exclaimed, wrinkling his nose.  "I can't go home either 'cause Bulma-sama says Mom and Dad are sick too."

"They'll be better soon."

"Like you?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah.  But I need Vegeta to make me feel all better."

"Vegeta?" Goten echoed, confused.  "What can Vegeta do?"

Gohan smirked slightly.  "Many things."

Goten decided he didn't like Gohan's smile anymore.  He was going to ask more, but suddenly a fresh scent entered the room, like upon the tide of the wind.  Goten sniffed the air at the same time with Trunks, overtaken by the warm, fluttering feeling in his tummy.  The scent was odd, unfamiliar at first, but Goten soon recognized the yummy, warm scent as something he smelled sometimes when he would lay down on his parents' bed.  Goten didn't realize that the truck had slipped from his grip.

"Would you guys like to play a game?" Gohan asked, his voice so far, far away.  Goten felt himself nodding, his head all foggy and sight unclear.  Submission was upon him before he knew it as he freely gave away his will to his brother.

With the click of the door shutting, Goten listened to his brother's heavy footsteps upon the floor, coming closer, nearer.  Then Gohan was right before him, his black gaze boring through the haze in his eyes.  The beautiful obsidian watched him, a hand upon his cheek and stroking gently.  Goten felt so calm.  So protected.  He sighed.

"My pet," Gohan whispered before he kissed his brother gently.

Author's Note: No!  Nothing bad happens! Gosh!  What do you think I am?  A Hentai? *sniffs*

(They do not have sex.  Bad people!  Get your minds out of the gutters.  That's my home! ^_^)


End file.
